Confusion Love
by Azhy
Summary: Anko se había fijado una meta más allá del poderío y las ganancias: Hatake Kakashi. E iba a ser suyo, de un modo u otro. Aún si tenía que deshacerse de la mocos de ojos verde que gustaba de hacerle la vida imposible. Sin embargo, necesitaba ayuda, ¿y quién mejor que Sasuke para ello? KαkαAnko. SαsuSαku.
1. Arrive

Disclaimer applied.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Con la mirada perdida en las nubes, pensó en él. En su cabellera grisácea y en punta, sus ojos dormilones y toda aquella faz que aún no conocía debido a que él la guardaba recelosamente de cualquier curioso. Y eso a Anko le encantaba.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde reposaba la desordenada cabellera de él. La Mitarashi no pudo suprimir una sonrisa. Le habían pasado muchas cosas desconcertantes a lo largo de su vida, pero aquello definitivamente la había descolocado.

Kakashi le gustaba. Aún cuando su subconsciente le contradecía con fiereza, ella sabía —muy en el fondo— que Hatake Kakashi le encantaba.

Suspiró, recostando la cabeza sobre el asiento. Miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que solo faltaban dos horas para el aterrizaje, por lo que llegaría a Konoha aproximadamente a media noche. El cambio de horario había hecho mella en ella y no tenía sueño, por lo que durante todo el vuelo no había podido pegar un ojo, a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas iban durmiendo.

Reordenó mentalmente sus quehaceres al llegar a Konoha: saliendo del aeropuerto se iría al hotel donde Kakashi le había reservado una habitación. Sonrió, levemente sonrojada por las escenas que le asaltaron al incluir el nombre de él y la palabra hotel en una misma oración. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, espantando aquellos pecaminosos pensamientos de su mente.

Profesionalismo, se obligó a recordar.

Descansaría lo que restaba de noche, levantándose temprano para dirigirse a la empresa, donde le esperaba una ardua y tediosa tarea de leer y firmar documentos. Al caer la tarde, haría las llamadas correspondientes a Kirigakure, anunciando que todo estaba listo para la unión Hatake−Mitarashi.

Sonrió por el doble significado de esas palabras.

—Ya casi llegamos —la espabiló la adormilada voz de su acompañante.

Ella solo atinó a asentir, desviando la mirada de él y tratando de enfocarse en los negocios que su mente maquinaba.

—¿Te han afectado tantas horas de vuelo?

Negó con la cabeza—. Soy mala para dormir en los aviones —mintió.

Kakashi asintió y se encorvó, buscando en su maleta de viaje su preciada novela Icha Icha Paradise, que había leído por lo menos unas diez veces desde que lo conoció.

Sonrió tenuemente acomodándose en su asiento, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sí Kabuto lo supiera, seguramente se partiría de risa, después todo, jamás nadie hubiera imaginado que sería ese tipo de hombre el que pondría su vida de cabeza.

No hacía mucho que conocía a Hatake. Un poco más de seis meses, en realidad. Sin embargo, aquel fue tiempo suficiente para que él se hiciera un espacio en su mente. Al principio, fue simple curiosidad sobre él, después de todo, Kakashi Hatake lo era todo menos un hombre común.

Sin embargo, aquella curiosidad poco a poco se convirtió en interés. Y decir que Anko Mitarashi estaba interesada en alguien ya era mucho.

Ella se había prometido, un lejano día en el pasado, cuando sufrió por alguien, que no necesitaba de un hombre para ser feliz. Ella era una mujer orgullosa, fuerte y decidida. Y había mantenido su palabra hasta que lo conoció. Kakashi Hatake era el hombre más complejo y sencillo que había conocido alguna vez.

Recuerda perfectamente —aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo—, aquel veintiocho de Marzo, meses atrás, cuando lo vio por primera vez. Llegó a la sala de juntas muy temprano, dando muestra de la profesionalidad y compromiso que las empresas Mitarashi ofrecían a sus consumidores. Debía hacer el trabajo correcto para lograr la unión de la empresa Mitarashi con la empresa Hatake, con sede principal en Konoha, para que el jefe tuviera la confianza suficiente en ella y le otorgara el tan ansiado ascenso que había buscado por meses, y que competía con Kabuto, uno de sus colegas con más experiencia.

Ataviada de traje, pero conservando el toque sensual que siempre la había caracterizado, había planeado presentarse frente a Hatake Kakashi y su colaborador, de quién solo conocía el nombre: Jiraiya.

Después de esperar por casi tres desesperantes horas, resignada a que la habían dejado plantada, e irritada por el mismo hecho, ambos hombres llegaron sin mostrar la más mínima pizca de vergüenza por su tardanza. Pero, en ese momento, a Anko poco le importó eso.

Jiraiya era un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, cabello largo y blanco, con facciones gastadas por el tiempo, pero que reflejaban una sabiduría que contrastaba con la sonrisa divertida pintada en su rostro. Por otro lado, Hatake Kakashi no parecía de más de treinta y cinco, alto y de complexión delgada. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de ese hombre es que tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara que alcanzaba a esconder incluso uno de sus ojos.

Un hombre realmente misterioso, pensó. Se cuestionó incluso si sería buena idea hacer negocios con alguien como él, pero, recordando las órdenes del jefe, procedió a presentarse.

La Mitarashi sonrió al notar que el hombre mayor no trataba de disimular la atracción que le creaba, por lo que utilizar algunas tácticas un tanto sucias con el anciano que le facilitaran el trabajo no le sería difícil. Sin embargo, al ponerse serios y hablar de negocios, ambos personajes se mantenían imperturbables a cualquier intento de seducción de ella.

Aún así, con todo un equipo preparado para demostrarles a los visitantes de Konoha porque el unir poderes con la empresa Mitarashi en Kirigakure era la mejor elección, tenía todo perfectamente planeado para que esa misma semana se cerrara el trato. Y, después de una larga conferencia al respecto, la junta se dio por terminada, no sin que, durante ésta, el teléfono del Hatake no dejara de sonar.

Después de aquello, y de que los empresarios no quedaran muy convencidos sobre los beneficios de pactar en Kirigakure, la Mitarashi —sospechando que Suna fácilmente podría ganarles ese contrato— ofreció amablemente que la estadía en Kirigakure de los caballeros fuera más larga.

—Tendrán más tiempo para conocer la empresa mejor y pensarlo —había argumentado.

Por supuesto que después de una invitación a su cuenta a tomar el mejor sake de la región, ambos hombres no habían podido negarse.

Y, como por arte de magia, saliendo de la empresa, la profesionalidad de Anko desapareció, y, al calor de las dulces copas, esos tres habían podido conocerse mejor.

Después de aquella noche, las cenas de trabajo se habían convertido en amenas charlas o ridículas anécdotas por parte del mayor. Un mes después, cuando Jiraiya tuvo que regresar a Konoha, Anko y Kakashi afianzaron una fuerte amistad. Fue así como Kakashi, rápidamente, había ganado su total y absoluta confianza, y viceversa, pues un día, sin más, Kakashi dio su autorización para la unión Hatake—Mitarashi.

Ahora que el trato estaba a punto de cerrarse, después de unos meses más de trámites y viajes de Kakashi entre Konoha y Kirigakure, solo faltaban algunos documentos por arreglar en Konoha, y, sin dudar, se dispuso a viajar con él a su tierra natal.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, desperezándola. Al parecer, sí había podido dormir un poco.

—Llegamos, Anko.

Al descender del avión, tuvo que cubrir sus ojos de los refulgentes rayos del sol que iluminaban un activo día más en Konohagakure. Le pareció que a Kakashi también le costaba un poco enfocar la vista, cosa normal, ya que en Kirigakure generalmente estaba nublado, sino es que llovía prácticamente todo el día.

Una vez recogieron el equipaje, se dirigieron a la sala de espera, donde se supone estaría Jiraiya. Al llegar, sus ojos buscaron en cada cabeza una llamativa cabellera blanca, pero, en el proceso, Anko se encontró con una mata de pelo rosa.

Aquello la extrañó, jamás había visto tan raro color de cabello. Era decir mucho, ya que su propio cabello era morado. Aún así, inspeccionándola mejor, notó también un par de curiosos ojos jade. Era una muchacha joven, pequeñita. Le pareció que era bonita, pero le faltaba florecer.

Los ojos de ella hicieron contacto con los suyos un par de segundos, para después mirar a su lado. El color de sus ojos se vio empañado por un manto de lágrimas que pronto ya corrían por sus mejillas. La poseedora de la cabellera rosa murmuró algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, y la vio aproximándose en una rápida carrera hacia ella.

Anko frunció el ceño. ¿Quién rayos era la mocosa?

Estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando la vio a solo unos pasos de ella, pero la chica pasó a su lado sin más y se lanzó a los brazos de su acompañante, quién, de la impresión, apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio entre sostenerla a ella y al equipaje.

Una punzada atacó la cabeza de la Mitarashi, seguida de una creciente e inesperada molestia. Después de algunos segundos de confusión, Kakashi le había correspondido el abrazo a aquella niña con tanta intensidad como lo recibía.

Anko, teniéndola de cerca, notó que la joven que abrazaba a Kakashi, efectivamente, era bajita. El cabello rosado hasta sus hombros, a la vista parecía suave y bien cuidado. Y sus ojos jade, grandes y vidriosos, en conjunción a ese vestido blanco a la altura de sus rodillas, resaltaban una palidez propia de alguien originario de Kirigakure y no de Konoha, y le daban todo el aspecto de un ángel.

Consciente entonces de que aquella punzada no había sido otra cosa más que celos, Anko temió por un momento. Le preocupó que aquella mocosa le representara una amenaza frente a los planes que ella tenía con Kakashi. ¡Pero era solo una niña!

Una niña que Kakashi no dejaba de abrazar.

Pensando en eso, inconsciente y casi mecánicamente devolvió el abrazo de bienvenida que le otorgó Jiraiya, quién hace poco se había acercado. Cuando se separó del mayor, la chica y Kakashi también lo hicieron. Mitarashi se dedicó a observar como Kakashi limpiaba los restos de llanto de las mejillas de la chica, mientras ella hipaba, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

—No logré sacármela de encima en cuanto supo que volvías —la voz de Jiraiya se alzó sobre sus cavilaciones.

La chica de cabello rosa le mostró al mayor la lengua infantilmente y ambos hombres rieron. Jiraiya le preguntó al Hatake acerca del vuelo y la muchacha del vestido blanco miró a Anko, quién apenas la miró de vuelta, hizo que ella frunciera las cejas demostrando desconfianza en sus irises de césped. La Mitarashi se desconcertó ante el repentino cambio de la chica, pero no se quedó atrás, devolviendo una mirada igual de fulminante.

A Jiraiya, a quien no le había pasado desapercibido aquel intercambio de miradas, le pareció sumamente graciosa la situación. Aquello iba a ser interesante.

—Anko —Kakashi la llamó, haciendo que ambas mujeres cortaran el contacto visual—. Quiero presentarte a alguien —la chica sonrió anticipadamente.

Anko frunció el ceño y rogó porque Kakashi no resultara ser no solo un pervertido —dependiente del mentado librito ese— sino también un pedófilo.

La mocosa se acercó a él, prácticamente colgándose de su brazo. La Mitarashi se maldijo internamente por haberla comparado anteriormente con un ángel. Esa niña era el mismísimo demonio.

Estaba molesta. Sí, demasiado molesta. Le enojaba en demasía como aquella niña se le pegaba a Kakashi sin que él opusiera resistencia alguna. La muy desgraciada sonreía altiva.

En ese momento, Anko tomó una decisión. Ya no se trataba solo de que Kakashi le gustara, no señor, esa mocosa le había declarado la guerra. Ahora, Kakashi Hatake sería suyo, aún sí tenía que sacar a esa mocosa de su camino. Poco le importaba si era su novia, prometida o esposa, porque, quienquiera que fuera ella, le quitaría a Kakashi.

Miró de nuevo a la chica, que no dejaba de sonreírle con arrogancia.

Esa era la guerra por Hatake Kakashi, y ella iba a ganarla. Anko Mitarashi era una mujer de palabra. Kakashi sería suyo sin importar a quién tuviera que quitar del camino.

—Ella es Sakura —pudo adivinar que sonreía bajo su máscara—. Mi hija.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pues sí, estoy editando —por fin— ésta historia. Para poder darle —por fin— continuación.

Les pido paciencia (sé que ya han sido lo suficientemente pacientes) porque igualmente estoy editando mis demás historias y es posible que tarde un rato. No mucho, lo prometo.

Reviews?


	2. Not today, honey

**Disclaimer applied.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Lanzó el palito de dango hacia el buró al lado de la cama, donde unos veinte iguales a ese reposaban ya. Generalmente comía muchos dangos, pero hasta a ella le parecía una exageración todos los que ya había consumido. Pero simplemente no podía dejar de comerlos. Se la había pasado todo el día tirada en aquella cama del hotel en el que se hospedaba, pensando en los sucesos del día anterior.

Jiraiya —en sus desvaríos a causa del alcohol— le había comentado que Kakashi estuvo casado una vez, pero que no había funcionado. Al principio, Anko pensó que Jiraiya estaba muy bebido y lo había dicho por decir. Tiempo después, Kakashi se lo contó también. Aunque era obvio que no había profundizado en el tema, ya que jamás le comentó nada de tener una hija.

Cuando supo que la —no tan angelical— chica de cabello rosa era su hija, saboreó la victoria. Siendo ella su hija, no habría necesidad de esforzarse demasiado por hacerla a un lado y enfocarse únicamente en conquistar al Hatake.

Con un plan perfectamente maquinado en mente, jamás pensó que aquello podría no resultar tan beneficioso para ella. Después del largo viaje lo único que deseaba era descansar. Sin embargo, la mocosa no iba a permitírselo, y durante todo el trayecto al hotel —ya que Jiraiya había insistido en llevarla— se la había pasado parloteando sobre las mil y una cosas que hizo durante la ausencia de su padre. Al llegar, le habían recomendado que descansara y se duchara, y el lunes a primera hora empezarían con los trámites.

Habían quedado de acuerdo también en ir a cenar esa noche, a lo que Sakura, por supuesto, se apuntó también.

Durante la cena siguió molestándola, y aunque por momentos quería pensar que lo hacía inconscientemente, la descubrió en más de una ocasión haciéndola rabiar voluntariamente.

Sin embargo, lejos de sus infantiles intentos de hacerla enojar —que eran totalmente útiles—, lo que más la molestaba era el trato que Kakashi le daba. Vale, que era su hija, ¡pero la trataba como una reina! La consentía, mimaba y era realmente atento con ella. Y sí, le molestaba en demasía que le tuviera tanta consideración, dejándola a ella en segundo plano. Se sentía ligeramente ofendida. ¿Cómo podía él desplazarla por esa niña?

Le pareció que todas esas atenciones que ahora recibía Sakura, eran suyas en Kirigakure. Sin embargo, ahora, en Konoha, se encontraba acostada, comiendo dangos sin parar. Afuera el día estaba precioso, sin mencionar que la piscina del hotel lucía realmente tentadora, pero estaba tan desganada que ni siquiera la cristalina agua y los rayos del sol habían logrado convencerla de abandonar la habitación.

Miró el techo de nuevo, visualizando el rostro sonriente de la chica y, con excesiva fuerza, lanzó un palito de dango, que se clavó justo en medio de sus ojos, brillando con suspicacia en el blanco techo.

* * *

Sakura miraba a su padre con interés, quién se concentraba en revisar los papeles entre sus manos. Se preguntó cómo pudo haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ese hombre, realmente lo había extrañado. Su forma de ser, sus retrasos, el cariño que le brindaba, sus consejos y enseñanzas, todo de él. Y ahora que estaba de vuelta, en su hogar y con ella, no se sentía capaz de dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Por eso, por muy grosero que pareciese, se había visto orillada a rechazar a esa mujer. Aún más después de lo que el viejo Jiraiya le había contado.

Él regresaba de Kirigakure antes que su padre, así que ella fue a esperarlo al aeropuerto. Cuando por fin llegó su vuelo, ella lo reconoció al instante entre el mar de gente que iba de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto. Era aquél hombre que incomodaba a la azafata con sus intentos de ligue.

—No cambias, abuelo —lo abrazó cariñosamente una vez que estuvo a su alcance.

—¡No soy tu abuelo! —la reprendió ante el mote que ella le había dado haciendo alusión a su edad.

—Para mí lo eres —se defendió ella. Para ella y Naruto, quiénes habían pasado tanto tiempo al lado de ese degenerado, él era como un abuelo. Uno poco usual, pero lo era al fin y al cabo.

Jiraiya desistió de intentar convencerla de lo contrario. Ciertamente, él también la veía como a una nieta, ya que había estado presente durante toda su infancia, e incluso había contribuido en su crianza.

Se dirigieron a la salida, donde un auto ya los esperaba. Ambos subieron y se dirigieron al apartamento de Jiraiya, donde la Hatake lo dejaría para que descansara y luego fuera a la empresa, donde ella fungía como ayudante, planeando ser algún día tan buena como su padre. Jiraiya se encargaría directamente del asunto de la unión de empresas, ya que, por dictámenes oficiales, toda aquella empresa de Konoha debía tener una "alianza" con alguna otra empresa de fuera para reforzar lazos.

Durante el trayecto, a Sakura le interesó saber sobre su estancia en Kirigakure. Jiraiya le había contado muchas cosas, la mayoría irrelevantes. Había ahondado mucho en cierta mujer que conoció allá, pero Sakura no prestó mucha atención. Conociéndolo, la mujer debía ser atractiva para que él se refiriera a ella tan bien. Por lo tanto, aquella plática le había parecido de lo más convencional hasta que mencionó algo sobre que pronto la conocería, acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del hombre. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Quizá sea tu nueva mami —bromeó después.

El agudo y rotundo grito que profirió a continuación, hizo que incluso el conductor frenara la marcha de improvisto.

—¡Sakura! —inquirió Jiraiya aferrándose a los asientos—. ¡Por poco nos matamos!

Lejos de escucharlo y endureciendo la mirada, cuestionó—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Jiraiya?

El que Sakura dejara de usar la palabra "abuelo" le pareció una mala señal. Sakura solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando se enojaba, y por la pinta que tenía en ese momento, era obvio que estaba molesta.

—Vamos, Sakura —rió nerviosamente—. Solo bromeaba.

Sakura suavizó su expresión, y Jiraiya agradeció a todos los cielos que Sakura le hubiera pasado esa. Después de todo, haber estudiado un par de años con Tsunade le habían formado un carácter incluso tan temible como el de ella, sin mencionar la monstruosa fuerza. Pero poco le duró el gusto, ya que minutos después, Sakura empezó con un largo interrogatorio sobre esa mujer, en donde se vio obligado a contarle sobre la relación que su padre y ella mantenían.

—¡Relación profesional, profesional! — Sakura enrojeció de la ira al escuchar aquella palabra, por lo que se apresuró a corregirse antes de resultar herido.

Esa tarde, contrario a lo que ella misma había recomendado, no había dejado descansar a Jiraiya sacándole información detalle a detalle de lo que su padre y Anko Mitarashi tenían en común. Jiraiya le contó todo lo que sabía y aprovechó en más de una ocasión para tomarle el pelo.

Aquella misma noche, Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño. No es que sufriera del complejo de Elektra, o algo parecido, pero el que su padre pudiera enamorarse no le había pasado antes por la cabeza. De hecho, hasta hace unas horas, le parecía imposible. No después de lo que había ocurrido.

Solo ella, y unas cuantas personas cercanas más sabían lo que Kakashi había pasado cuando su madre los abandonó a ambos a su suerte. Ella tenía cinco años, bastante pequeña, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta del duro golpe que significó para su padre. Desde entonces, Kakashi había vivido por y para ella, la cuidaba y amaba como madre y padre. Por ello eran tan unidos y el hecho de pensar que alguien pudiera quitarle el amor de su padre la hería, porque sin él no sabría qué hacer.

Era difícil para ella recordar la época en el que su madre se fue, porque no quería pensar cuál había sido la razón de esa mujer para dejarla a ella y a su padre a su suerte. Después del abandono, Kakashi había caído en una profunda depresión de la cual se vio motivado a salir solo por su hija, porque la pequeña estaba tan mal o más que él mismo. Entonces, cuando ella corrió a su cama una noche, asustada de sus pesadillas y llamando a gritos a su madre; Kakashi, con los ojos cristalinos, la había atraído a su pecho y le había jurado que jamás se separaría de ella.

Promesa que ella se cercioraría que se cumpliera.

Se sobresaltó cuando su celular empezó a emitir las primeras notas de una canción. Kakashi rió levemente por el susto que le provocó a su hija. Sakura lo miró divertida y acusadoramente antes de revisar el mensaje que acaba de serle enviado.

Sonrió al leerlo, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Seguramente su padre no tardaría en enterarse también. Sí mal no recordaba, Anko estaba hospedada en ese hotel del centro. Sonrió maliciosamente, se despidió de su padre argumentando que se vería con una amiga y salió con rumbo al hotel.

Esa mujer no apartaría a su padre de su lado. Sakura —por alguna extraña y desconocida razón— desconfiaba de Anko Mitarashi. Quizá era algún sexto sentido, pero podía ver, tras los ojos marrones de esa mujer, que escondía algo.

Y ella iba a averiguar qué era, a toda costa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Creo que desde el año pasado que no actualizaba. Pero he vuelto, y por buenas razones.

Primera, ustedes han sido muy pero que muy pacientes con ésta historia (lo cual agradezco profundamente), por lo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es traerles algo decente. Gracias por los reviews y la espera. Daré todo de mí para continuar lo más pronto posible.

Segundo y sumamente importante, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida nee−chan, Isi. En sí, este fic es para ella, quién me indujo al dulce mundo del KakaAnko. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sabes que te amo y te adoro y algún día tendremos un Kakashi y un Yamato para cada quién.

Me harían muy feliz con uno de sus bellos reviews.


End file.
